LA CASA DE HADES
by Tina Lewis
Summary: Los primeros cinco capitulos de La Casa de Hades. Espero que les guste Es lo unico que consegui hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Buenoo, primero que nada, hola :) Tengo los primeros cinco capitulos de la Casa de Hades. Quieren que los suba?

Atte: Tina Lewis


	2. Hazel I

** I**

** _HAZEL_**

**Durante el tercer ataque**, Hazel casi se tragó una piedra. Ella miraba entre la niebla, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan difícil volar a través de una estúpida cadena montañosa, cuando las alarmas del barco sonaron.  
— ¡Es difícil ponerlo a babor! —gritó Nico desde el trinquete del barco volador.  
Ya en el timón, Leo tiró de la rueda. El Argo II viró hacia la izquierda, sus remos aéreos cortaban las nubes como filas de cuchillos.  
Hazel cometió el error de ver sobre la barandilla. Una oscura, esférica forma se lanzó sobre ella. Ella pensó: ¿Por qué la luna viene hacia nosotros? Después ella aulló y golpeó la cubierta. Una roca enorme pasó muy cerca de su cabeza, voló el cabello fuera de su cara.  
¡CRACK!  
El trinquete colapsó-la vela, el mástil y Nico, todos estrellándose en la cubierta. La piedra, de apenas el tamaño de una "Pick Up", cayó hacia la niebla como si tuviera un asunto importante en algún lugar.  
— ¡Nico! —Hazel corrió hacia él mientras Leo nivelaba el barco.  
—Estoy bien—murmuró Nico, sacándose a patadas los pliegues de sus piernas.  
Ella lo ayudó y se tropezaron hacia la proa. Hazel miró más cautelosamente esta vez. Las nubes se separaron lo suficiente esta vez lo suficiente para revelar la cima de la montaña debajo de ellos: una negra punta de lanza que sobresalía de las pendientes verdes musgosas. Parado en la cumbre estaba un dios de la montaña- uno de los _"numina montanum"_, como Jason los llamó. U "_ourae" _ en griego. Como sea que los llamases, eran asquerosos.  
Como los otros a los que se habían enfrentado, este vestía una simple túnica blanca encima de la piel, rugosa y oscura como el basalto. Él era de unos veinte pies de altura y extremadamente fornido, con una común barba blanca, cabello ralo y una mirada salvaje en sus ojos, como un loco ermitaño. Él bramó algo que Hazel no entendió, pero obviamente no estaba dando la bienvenida. Con sus manos desnudas, tomó un pedazo de piedra de su montaña y comenzó a moldearla para hacerla una bola.  
La escena desapareció en la niebla, pero cuando el dios de la montaña bramó de nuevo, otro "_numina_" contestó en la distancia, sus voces resonaban en los valles.  
— ¡Estúpidos dioses roca!— Leo gritó desde el timón —.Esta es la tercera vez que tengo que reemplazar el mástil. ¿Crees que crecen en los árboles?  
Nico frunció el ceño.  
—Los mástiles son de los árboles.  
—¡Ese no es el punto! —Leo tomó uno de sus controles, un improvisado control de Nintendo Wii y lo hizo girar en círculos. A unos pies de distancia, una trampilla se abrió en la cubierta. Un cañón de bronce celestial se alzó. Hazel apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir sus oídos antes de que se disparara en el cielo, regando una docena de esferas metálicas que llevaban fuego verde. A las esferas le crecieron espinas en el aire, como las cuchillas de un helicóptero y desaparecieron en la niebla.  
Un momento después, una serie de explosiones crepitaron en las montañas, seguidas de indignados rugidos de los dioses de la montaña.  
— ¡Ja! —gritó Leo—.  
Desafortunadamente, Hazel adivinó, juzgando sus dos previos encuentros, la nueva arma de Leo sólo había molestado a los "_numina_".  
Otra roca silbó a través del aire hacia el estribor.  
Nico gritó.  
— ¡Sácanos de aquí!  
Leo murmuró unos comentarios incómodos acerca de los "_numina_", pero giró el timón. Los motores zumbaron. Un aparejo mágico se apretó a sí mismo y el barco viró hacia babor. El Argo II aceleró, retirándose hacia el noroeste, como lo habían estado haciendo los pasados dos días.  
Hazel no se relajó hasta que salieron de las montañas. La niebla se aclaró. Debajo de ello. Debajo de ellos, la luz del día iluminaba el lado italiano-continuas colinas verdes y campos dorados no tan diferentes a los que hay en el norte de California. Hazel casi se imaginó que ella estaba navegando hacia el Campamento Júpiter  
El pensamiento pesaba en su pecho. El Campamento Júpiter había sido su hogar solamente por nueve meses, desde que Nico la trajo de vuelta del Inframundo. Pero ella lo extrañaba más que su lugar de nacimiento de Nueva Orleans, y definitivamente más que a Alaska, donde murió en 1942.  
Extrañaba su litera en el cuartel de la Quinto Cohorte. Ella extrañaba las cenas en el comedor, con los espíritus del viento llevando los platos a través del aire y los legionarios bromeando acerca de los juegos de guerra. Ella quería deambular por las calles de Nueva Roma, tomada de las manos con Frank Zhang. Ella quería experimentar lo que era ser una chica normal de una vez, con un dulce e interesado novio.  
Más que nada, ella quería sentirse segura. Ella estaba harta de sentirse preocupada y asustada todo el tiempo.  
Ella estaba parada en el alcázar mientras Nico se sacaba las astillas del brazo las astillas del mástil y Leo apretaba botones en la consola del barco.  
—Bien, eso estuvo del asco—dijo Leo—. ¿Debería despertar a los otros?  
Hazel se tentó a decir sí, pero los otros tripulantes habían tomado el turno nocturno y merecían su descanso. Estaban exhaustos de defender el barco. Cada unas pocas horas, parecía que algún monstruo romano había decidido que el Argo II parecía un delicioso deleite.  
Hace unas pocas semanas, Hazel no creía que nadie podría dormir en un ataque de "_numinas_", pero ahora ella se imaginaba que sus amigos seguían roncando debajo de la cubierta. Cuando fuese que ella tuviera un rato para descansar, ella dormía como un paciente en coma.  
—Necesitan descanso- ella dijo—. Tendremos que descubrir otro camino por nosotros mismos.  
—Hum—. Leo frunció el ceño en dirección al monitor. En su andrajosa camisa de trabajo y jeans llenos de grasa, parecía como si acabase de perder una lucha con una locomotora.  
Desde que sus amigos Percy y Annabeth cayeron hacia el Tártaro, Leo trabajó sin descanso. Había estado actuando más enojado e impulsivo de lo usual.  
Hazel se preocupaba por él. Pero parte de Hazel se sentía aliviada por el cambio. Cada vez que Leo sonreía y bromeaba, se parecía mucho a Sammy, su bisabuelo… El primer novio de Hazel, en 1942.  
Ugh, ¿por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada?  
—Otro camino…—Leo murmuró—. ¿Ven alguno?  
En su monitor brillaba un mapa de Italia. Los Apeninos recorrían el centro del mapa del país con forma de bota. Un punto verde del Argo II parpadeaba en el lado oeste de la cadena montañosa, a unas pocas millas al norte de Roma. Su camino debió de haber sido sencillo. Ellos necesitaban llegar a un lugar llamado Épiro en Grecia y encontrar un templo antiguo llamado la Casa de Hades (O Plutón, como los romanos lo habían llamado; o como a Hazel le gustaba pensar de él: El Padre Más Ausente del Mundo).  
Para llegar al Epiro, todo lo que tenían que hacer era ir derecho hacia el Este— encima de los Apeninos y por el mar Adriático—. Pero no funcionó de esa forma. Cada vez que intentaban cruzar la punta de Italia, los dioses de la montaña atacaban.  
Los dos últimos días ellos habían estado virando al norte, esperando encontrar una vía segura, sin suerte. Los "_numina montanum_" eran hijos de Gea, la diosa menos favorita de Hazel. Eso lo hacía enemigos muy determinados. El Argo II no podía volar lo suficientemente alto para evitar sus ataques; y aún con todas sus defensas, el barco no podía cruzar la cadena montañosa sin ser deshecho a pedazos.  
—Es nuestra culpa—dijo Hazel—. La de Nico y mía. Los "_numina" _ nos pueden sentir.  
Ella miró a su medio hermano. Desde que lo habían rescatado de los gigantes, él había comenzado a recuperar su fuerza, pero aún lucía dolorosamente delgado. Su camisa negra y sus jeans colgaban de su cuerpo esquelético. Su largo cabello negro cubría sus hundidos ojos. Su complexión color oliva se había transformado a una enferma complexión verdosa-blanca, como el color de una savia de un árbol.  
En años humanos, él tenía apenas catorce, sólo un año mayor que Hazel; pero esa no era toda la historia. Como Hazel, Nico di Angelo era un semidiós de otra era. Él irradiaba una especie de energía vieja-una melancolía que vino del saber que él no pertenecía al mundo moderno.  
Hazel no lo conocía de hace mucho, pero ella entendía, hasta compartía su tristeza. Los niños de Hades (Plutón, o lo que sea) muy rara vez tenían una vida feliz. Y a juzgar de lo que Nico le había dicho la noche anterior, su más grande reto estaba por venir cuando llegaran a la Casa de Hades- un reto que había implorado mantener en secreto a los otros-.  
Nico agarró la empuñadura de su espada de hierro Estigio.  
—Los espíritus de la tierra no quieren a los hijos de Hades. Eso es verdad. Entramos a través de su piel—literalmente—. Pero creo que los "_numina" _pueden sentir el barco de todas maneras. Cargamos la Atenea Partenos. Esa cosa es un faro mágico.  
Hazel se estremeció pensando en la estatua masiva que llenaba la mayor parte de la bodega. Habían sacrificado mucho para salvarla de la caverna en Roma; pero no tenían idea de qué hacer con ella. Hasta aquí, para la única cosa que parecía servir era para alertar a los monstruos de su presencia.  
Leo trazó su dedo a través del mapa de Italia.  
—Así que cruzar las montañas está descartado. La cosa es que hay un largo camino en todas direcciones.  
—Podemos ir a través del mar—sugirió Hazel—. Navegar a través de la punta del sur de Italia.  
—Ese es un camino largo—dijo Nico—. Además, no tenemos…— su voz se quebró—. Ustedes saben… A nuestro experto en el mar, Percy.  
El nombre colgó en el aire como una próxima tormenta.  
Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón… Probablemente el semidiós al que Hazel admiraba más. Él había salvado su vida tantas veces en su viaje a Alaska; pero cuando él había necesitado la ayuda de Hazel en Roma, ella le había fallado. Ella miraba, inútil, mientras él y Annabeth se precipitaron en el abismo.  
Hazel tomó un respiro profundo. Percy y Annabeth seguían vivos. Ella sabía eso en su corazón. Ella podía todavía ayudarles si podía llegar a la Casa de Hades, si podía sobrevivir el reto del que Nico le había advertido…  
— ¿Qué tal continuar hacia el norte? — ella preguntó—. Tiene que haber un espacio entre las montañas o algo.  
Leo jugueteó con la esfera de bronce de Arquímedes que él había instalado en su consola—su más nuevo y peligroso juguete—. Cada vez que Hazel veía esa cosa, su boca se ponía seca. Ella se preocupaba de que Leo pusiera mal la combinación en la esfera y accidentalmente los hiciera volar a todos de la cubierta, o volar el barco, o convertir al Argo II en una tostadora gigante.  
Afortunadamente, ellos fueron suertudos. La esfera hizo crecer un lente de cámara y proyectó una imagen en 3D de los Apeninos sobre la consola.

—No sé—Leo examinó el holograma—. No veo buenos caminos por el norte, pero me gusta más esa idea que regresar hacia el Sur. Ya tengo suficiente con Roma.  
Nadie discutió eso. Roma no fue una buena experiencia.  
—Lo que sea que hagamos—dijo Nico—. Tenemos que apurarnos. Cada día que Percy y Annabeth están en el Tártaro…  
No necesitó terminar. Tenían que esperar que Percy y Annabeth pudieran sobrevivir lo suficiente al Tártaro para encontrar el lado de las Puertas de la Muerte. Después, asumiendo que el Argo II pudiera alcanzar la Casa de Hades, ellos podrían ser capaces de abrir las Puertas en el lado mortal, salvar a sus amigos, y sellar la entrada, deteniendo a las fuerzas de Gea de reencarnar una y otra vez.  
Sí… Nada podía ir mal con ese plan.  
Nico frunció el ceño al territorio italiano debajo de ellos.  
—Quizá debemos despertar a los otros. Esta decisión nos afecta a todos.  
—No—dijo Hazel—. Podemos encontrar una solución.  
No estaba segura del por qué ella se sintió tan segura de ello, pero desde que dejó Roma, la tripulación había comenzado a perder su cohesión. Habían empezado a aprender a trabajar en equipo. Después… ¡BAM!...Sus dos miembros más importantes caen al Tártaro. Percy había sido su espina dorsal. Él les había dado confianza al cruzar el Atlántico y adentrarse en el Mediterráneo. Mientras que Annabeth había sido la líder de la misión. Ella había recuperado sola la Atenea Partenos. Ella era la más inteligente de lo Siete, la que tenía las respuestas.  
Si Hazel despertara al resto de la tripulación cada vez que tuvieran un problema, ellos empezarían a discutir de nuevo, sintiéndose más y más desesperados.  
Ella tenía que hacer sentir a Percy y a Annabeth orgullosos. Ella tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Ella no creía que su único rol en esta misión sería lo que Nico le había advertido— remover el obstáculo que los esperaba en la Casa de Hades. Ella alejó el pensamiento.  
—Necesitamos pensar creativamente—ella dijo—. Otra forma de cruzar las montañas, o una forma de escondernos de los "_numina_".  
Nico suspiró.  
—Si estuviera solo, viajaría por las sombras. Pero eso no funciona para un barco entero. Y honestamente, no estoy seguro de tener la fuerza de poder siquiera transportarme a mí mismo alguna vez.  
—Yo quizá podría hacer algún tipo de camuflaje—dijo Leo—. Como una cortina de humo para escondernos en las nubes— No sonó muy entusiasmado—.  
Hazel miró hacia abajo a las pasantes tierras de cultivo, pensando en lo que está debajo de ellas— el reino de su padre, señor del Inframundo. Ella sólo había estado con Plutón una sola vez y no se había dado cuenta de quién era. Ella ciertamente nunca había esperado ayuda de él—no cuando estaba viva por primera vez, no en su tiempo como espíritu en el Inframundo, no desde que Nico la había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.  
El sirviente de su padre, Tánatos, dios de la muerte, había dicho que Plutón estaría haciéndole un favor a Hazel al ignorarla. Después de todo, ella no se suponía que estuviera viva. Si Plutón se diera cuenta de ella, él tendría que regresarla de nuevo a la tierra de los muertos.  
Lo que significa que llamar a Plutón sería una mala idea. Y aún así…  
"_Por favor, papá_— se vio rezando—._ Tengo que encontrar un camino hacia tu templo en Grecia — la Casa de Hades—. Si estás ahí abajo, enséñame qué hacer."_  
Al borde del horizonte, un parpadeo en movimiento llamó su atención— algo pequeño y beige corriendo a través de los campos a una increíble velocidad, dejando un camino de humo como el de un avión.  
Hazel no lo podía creer. No quería tener una falsa esperanza, pero tenía que ser…  
—Arión.  
— ¿Qué? —Nico preguntó—.  
Leo soltó un alarido de alegría mientras la nube de polvo se acercaba.  
— ¡Es su caballo, hombre! Te has perdido la mayor parte. ¡No lo veíamos desde Kansas!  
Hazel rió— la primera vez que se reía en días. Se sintió tan bien ver a su viejo amigo.  
A una milla en el norte, el pequeño punto beige rodeó una colina y se detuvo en la cumbre. Era difícil distinguirlo, pero cuando el caballo se puso en dos patas y relinchó, el sonido se dirigió todo el camino hacia el Argo II. Hazel no tenía duda— era Arión.  
—Tenemos que ir con él —dijo Hazel—, él está aquí para ayudar.  
—Sí, está bien—Leo rascó su cabeza—. Uh, pero, ¿habíamos hablado de no aterrizar el barco en el suelo jamás, recuerdan? Ya saben, con Gea queriéndonos destruir y eso.

—Sólo acércame y usaré la escalera de cuerdas—El corazón de Hazel estaba latiendo fuertemente—. Creo que Arión quiere decirme algo.


	3. Hazel II

** II**

** _HAZEL_**

**********Hazel nunca se sintió tan feliz.** Bien, excepto en la noche de la victoria en el Campamento Júpiter, cuando Frank la besó por primera vez… Este era su segundo momento más feliz.  
Una vez que pisó el suelo, corrió hacia Arión y abrazó su cuello.  
— ¡Te extrañé! — Ella apretó su rostro contra la espalda del animal, que olía a sal marina y a manzanas—. ¿Dónde has estado?  
Arión relinchó. Hazel desearía poder hablar con caballos como Percy lo hacía, pero entendió la idea general. Arión sonaba impaciente, como si estuviese diciendo: "¡No tengo tiempos para sentimentalismos, chica! ¡Vamos!".  
— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Hazel aventuró.  
Arión asintió con la cabeza, trotando sin ir a ningún lugar. Sus ojos castaños oscuros brillaban apresurados.  
Hazel no podía creer que él estuviese realmente ahí. Arión era capaz de correr en cualquier superficie, incluso sobre el mar, pero ella temía que no los siguiese hacia las tierras antiguas. El Mediterráneo era demasiado peligroso para los semidioses y sus aliados.  
Él no habría venido de no ser que Hazel lo estuviese realmente necesitando. Y parecía tan agitado… Cualquier cosa que hacía a un caballo valiente preocuparse debería atemorizarla.  
En vez de eso, ella se sentía feliz. Estaba tan cansada de viajar por tierra y mar… A bordo del Argo II, se sentía tan útil como las cajas de lastre. Estaba tan feliz de pisar tierra de nuevo, a pesar de ser territorio de Gea. Estaba lista para montar.  
—Hazel—gritó Nico de la nave—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—¡Está todo bien!  
Ella se agachó y extrajo una pepita de oro de la tierra. Tenía más control cada vez sobre su poder. Ya no brotaban piedras preciosas accidentalmente a su alrededor y era más fácil extraer oro del suelo.  
Le dio a Arión una pepita, su almuerzo favorito. Luego, sonrió hacia Leo y Nico, que la observaban en la parte superior de la escalera, unos treinta metros arriba.  
—Arión me quiere llevar a algún lado.  
Los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.  
—Hum…—Leo apuntó hacia el norte—. No me digas que te quiere llevar para allá.  
Hazel estaba tan concentrada en Arión que no había notado el disturbio.  
A kilómetros de distancia, sobre la cima de la colina siguiente, una tormenta se alzaba sobre unas viejas ruinas de piedra, tal vez eran los restos de una antigua fortaleza o de un templo romano.  
Un conjunto de nubes serpenteaba en dirección a la colina como si fuese un trazo de pincel con color negro.  
Hazel sintió un sabor a sangre en la boca. Vio a Arión.  
— ¿Tú quieres ir para allá?  
Arión relinchó, como si dijese: "Claro, dah".  
Bien…Hazel pidió ayuda. ¿Podría ser esta la respuesta de su padre? Ella esperaba que sí, sin embargo, se sentía algo más que la influencia de Hades en la tormenta… Algo sombrío, poderoso y no precisamente amigable.  
Aún así, era su oportunidad de ayudar a sus amigos—de liberar en vez de seguir.  
Apretó las correas de su espada de oro imperial y montó a Arión.  
—Estaré bien—gritó a Nico y a Leo—. Espérenme aquí.  
— ¿Esperarte por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Nico—. ¿Y si no vuelves?  
—No se preocupen. Volveré—prometió ella, esperando que fuese verdad.  
Ella espoleó a Arión y salieron disparados por el campo, yendo hacia el ciclón que cada vez se tornaba mayor.


	4. Hazel III

** III**

** _HAZEL_**

**********La tormenta engulló la colina con un negro rodante.**  
Arión salió disparado hacia aquella dirección.  
Hazel vio la cuesta de la colina, pero se sentía como si estuviese en otra dimensión. El mundo perdió sus colores. Las paredes del tornado, de un negro tenebroso, rodeaban la colina. El cielo estaba gris. Las ruinas estaban tan blancas que casi brillaban. Incluso Arión cambió del color marrón caramelo a un gris oscuro.  
En el ojo del tornado, el aire estaba estancado. Hazel sintió un escalofrío en su piel, como si hubiese sido frotada con alcohol. Por delante, había un portal en forma de arco con paredes cubiertas de musgo, que daba acceso a una especie de recinto.  
Hazel no podía ver mucho en medio de la oscuridad, pero sentía una presencia allí, como si fuera una pieza metálica atraída por un imán gigante. El magnetismo era irresistible, la forzaba a avanzar.  
Aún así, dudó. Ella tiró de las riendas de Arión, y él golpeó el suelo con impaciencia, haciendo el suelo crepitar el suelo bajo sus cascos. Dondequiera que pisase, la hierba, la tierra y las piedras eran blancas como el hielo. Hazel recordó el Glaciar Hubbard, en Alaska— por como la superficie se partía bajo sus pies. Recordó aquella cueva horrible en Roma, que se deshizo en polvo, lanzando a Percy y Annabeth al Tártaro.  
Esperaba que aquella colina en blanco y negro se disolviese debajo de ella, pero decidió que era mejor seguir caminando.  
—Entonces, vamos, chico— su voz sonó un poco apagada, como si estuviese hablando con la cara hundida en la almohada.  
Arión pasó el arco de piedra. Las paredes en ruinas rodeaban un patio cuadrado del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. Había otros tres portales, uno en medio de cada pared, en los sentidos norte, este y oeste. En el centro del patio se cruzaban dos caminos con guijarros, formando una cruz. La niebla flotaba en el aire—franjas blancas que se retorcían como si tuviesen vida.  
No era una niebla cualquiera, percibió Hazel. Era la Niebla.  
Durante toda su vida ella había escuchado hablar sobre la Niebla—un velo sobrenatural que ocultaba el mundo mitológico de los mortales. Podía engañar a los seres humanos, incluso a los semidioses, haciéndolos ver monstruos como animales inofensivos o dioses como personas normales.  
Hazel nunca pensó en ella como un humo de verdad, pero al observarla, esta cerraba y envolvía las patas de Arión, flotando entre los arcos rotos del patio en ruinas. Los vellos de su brazo se erizaron. De alguna manera, ella sabía que aquella cosa blanca era pura magia.  
A lo lejos, un perro aulló. Arión solía no temerle a nada, pero se echó hacia atrás, bufando nerviosamente.  
—Está todo bien—dijo Hazel acariciando su cuello—. Estamos juntos en esto. Me voy a desmontar, ¿ok?  
Ella se desmontó. Al mismo tiempo, el caballo viró y salió.  
—Arión, espe…— pero él regresó de donde se había ido corriendo.  
Eso era porque estaban juntos en esto…  
Otro grito desgarró el aire, pero esta vez más cerca.  
Hazel dio un paso en dirección hacia el centro del patio. La Niebla se aferraba a ella como la neblina del refrigerador.  
—Hola—llamó.  
—Hola—respondió una voz.  
Una figura pálida de una mujer apareció en el portal norte. No, esperen… En el portal este. No, oeste. Tres imágenes de humo de la misma mujer se movían sincronizadas hacia el centro de las ruinas. Su forma era borrosa, hecha de Niebla, y dos pequeñas nubes la seguían de cerca, moviéndose rápidamente a sus pies como si fuesen seres vivos. ¿Algún tipo de mascota?  
Ella llegó al centro de patio y sus tres formas se fundieron en una. Se materializó en una joven que usaba un vestido oscuro sin mangas. Su cabello dorado estaba atrapado en una coleta alta, al estilo griego clásico. Su vestido era tan sedoso que parecía ondular, como si la tela del vestido fuese tinta derramándose de sus hombros. No parecía tener más de veinte años, pero Hazel sabía que eso no quería decir nada.  
—Hazel Levesque—dijo la mujer.  
Ella era linda, aunque muy pálida. Cierta vez, en Nueva Orleáns, Hazel fue obligada a asistir a un funeral de una compañera suya. Le recordó el cuerpo sin vida en aquél ataúd abierto. Su rostro estaba tan maquillado que parecía que estuviese durmiendo, lo que Hazel encontró aterrador.  
La mujer hacía a Hazel recordar a esa chica, sus ojos estaban abiertos y eran completamente negros. Cuando inclinó la cabeza, pareció volver a transformarse en tres personas diferentes… Imágenes brumosas y fueras de enfoque se juntaban, como el retrato de una persona en movimiento.  
— ¿Quién eres tú? —los dedos de Hazel agarraron la empuñadura de su espada—. Quiero decir… ¿Qué diosa?  
Por lo menos Hazel estaba segura. La mujer irradiaba poder. Todo alrededor de suyo— la Niebla en vórtice, la tormenta monocromática y el brillo fantasmagórico de las ruinas — eran por causa de su presencia.  
—Ah—la mujer asintió con la cabeza—. Te voy a dar un poco de luz.  
Ella levantó las manos. Súbitamente, aparecieron dos anticuadas antorchas de junco encendidas. La Niebla se retiró a los bordes del patio. Junto a las sandalias de la mujer, dos animales tomaron formas sólidas. Uno era un labrador negro. El otro era un roedor largo, gris y peludo, con una máscara blanca alrededor de su rostro. ¿Un hurón, tal vez?  
La mujer dio una sonrisa serena.  
—Soy Hécate, diosa de la magia. Tenemos mucho que conversar si quieres sobrevivir esta noche.


	5. Hazel IV

** IV**

** _HAZEL_**

**************Hazel quería correr**, pero sus pies parecían estar atascados en el suelo blanco-cristalino.  
En ambos lados del cruce de caminos, dos antorchas metálicas y oscuras sobresalían del suelo como si fuesen tallos de plantas.  
Hécate fijó sus antorchas en ellos, luego caminó en un círculo alrededor de Hazel, como si fueran compañeras en una especie de baile misterioso.  
El perro negro y la comadreja siguieron su trayecto.  
–Eres como tu madre – decidió Hécate –.  
La garganta de Hazel se contrajo.  
–¿La conocías?  
–Claro. Marie predecía la fortuna. Ella estaba metida en encantamientos, maldiciones y gris-gris. Y yo soy la diosa de la magia.  
Esos ojos puramente negros parecían jalar a Hazel, como si estuviesen extrayendo su alma. Durante su primera vida en Nueva Orleans, Hazel había sido atormentada por los niños en la Escuela St. Agnes debido a su madre. Ellos llamaban a Marie Levesque una bruja. Las monjas murmuraban que la madre de Hazel tenía pactos con el Demonio.  
Si las monjas se asustaban de mi mamá, Hazel se preguntó, ¿qué habría pasado con esta diosa?  
–Muchos me temen–dijo Hécate, como si leyera sus pensamientos–. Pero la magia no es ni buena ni mala. Es una herramienta, como un cuchillo. ¿Es un cuchillo malvado? Sólo si el que lo empuña es malvado.  
–Mi… Mi mamá… –Hazel balbuceó–. Ella no creía en la magia. No realmente. Sólo la fingía, por el dinero.  
La comadreja chilló y mostró sus dientes. Después hizo un sonido chirriante desde su extremo posterior. Bajo otras circunstancias, una comadreja echándose gases habría sido gracioso, pero Hazel no se rio. Los ojos rojos del roedor estaban mirándola, torvamente, como pequeños carbones.  
–Relájate, Gale–dijo Hécate. Ella le dio a Hazel un abrazo apologético–. A Gale no le gusta escuchar a los escépticos y a los estafadores. Ella fue alguna vez una bruja, ya ves.  
–¿Tu comadreja fue una bruja?  
–De hecho ella es un hurón–dijo Hécate–. Pero sí– Gale fue alguna vez una desagradable bruja humana. Ella tenía una terrible higiene personal, además de extremos…ah, problemas digestivos– Hécate agitó su mano en frente de su nariz–. Eso dio a mis otros seguidores un mal nombre.  
–Okey–Hazel trató de no mirar a la comadreja. Ella realmente no quería saber de los problemas intestinales del roedor.  
–De todos modos–Hécate dijo–. La convertí en un hurón. Ella es mucho mejor como un hurón.  
Hazel se pasó su saliva. Ella miró al perro negro, que cariñosamente se acariciaba con la mano de Hécate.  
–¿Y tu labrador…?  
–Oh, ella es Hécuba, la ex reina de Troya–Hécate dijo, como si fuese obvio.  
El perro gruñó.  
–Tienes razón, Hécuba–dijo la diosa–. No tenemos tiempo para largas presentaciones. El punto es que, Hazel Levesque, tu madre habrá elegido no creerlo, pero ella tenía magia verdadera. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta de esto. Cuando ella buscó un hechizo para invocar al dios Plutón, yo la ayudé a encontrarlo.  
–¿Tú…?  
–Sí– Hécate continuó dando círculos alrededor de Hazel–. Vi potencial en tu madre. Ahora veo hasta más potencial en ti.  
La cabeza de Hazel comenzó a dar vueltas. Ella recordó la confesión de su madre justo antes de que ella muriera: cómo había invocado a Plutón, cómo el dios de había enamorado de ella y cómo, por culpa de su deseo egoísta, su hija Hazel había nacido con una maldición. Hazel podía invocar riquezas desde la tierra, pero quien sea que las usaba, sufriría y moriría.  
Ahora esta diosa estaba diciendo que ella hizo que todo esto pasara.  
–Mi madre sufrió por culpa de esa magia. Mi vida entera…  
–Tu vida no habría sucedido de no ser por mí–Hécate dijo categóricamente–. No tengo tiempo para tu ira. Tampoco tú. Sin mi ayuda, morirás.  
El perro negro gruñó. La comadreja apretó sus dientes y se echó un gas.  
Hazel sintió como si sus pulmones se estuvieran llenando con arena caliente.  
– ¿Qué clase de ayuda? –ella dijo–.  
Hécate alzó sus pálidos brazos. Las tres puertas de las que había venido –norte, este y oeste– comenzaron a arremolinarse con niebla. Una ráfaga de imágenes en blanco y negro brillaron y parpadearon, como las viejas películas mudas que aún se exhibían en los cines cuando Hazel era pequeña.  
En la puerta del Oeste, semidioses romanos y griegos vestidos con armadura completa peleaban el uno al otro en una colina bajo un largo pino. El pasto estaba derramado con los heridos y los moribundos. Hazel se vio a sí misma montando a Arión, pasando a través del combate y gritando –tratando de detener la violencia.  
En la puerta del Este, Hazel vio el Argo II navegando por el cielo encima de los Apeninos. Su jarcia estaba en llamas. Una piedra había golpeado el alcázar. Otra perforó el casco. El barco reventó como una calabaza podrida y el motor explotó.  
Las imágenes en la puerta del norte eran aún peores. Hazel vio a Leo, inconsciente –o muerto– cayendo a través de las nubes. Ella vio a Frank recorriendo solo un túnel oscuro, tomándose del brazo con la camisa empapada en sangre. Y Hazel se vio a sí misma en una gran caverna llena de cuerdas de luz, como una red luminosa. Ella luchaba para abrirse paso mientras, en la distancia, Percy y Annabeth yacían tirados y sin moverse bajo los pies de dos puertas negras con plata.  
–Opciones–dijo Hécate–. Párate en la encrucijada, Hazel Levesque. Soy la dioa de las encrucijadas.  
El suelo retumbó a los pies de Hazel. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio el brillo de monedas de plata… miles de denarios romanos rompiendo el suelo y haciéndose paso hacia ella, como si toda la colina se estuviese evaporando. Ella había estado tan cansada por las visiones en los portales que ella había invocado cada pedazo de plata en el territorio circundante.  
–El pasado está cercano a la superficie de este lugar–dijo Hécate–. En tiempos antiguos, dos grandes caminos romanos se encontraban aquí. Las noticias eran intercambiadas. Los mercados eran sostenidos. Los amigos se conocían y los enemigos peleaban. Las armadas enteras tenían que elegir una dirección. Las encrucijadas son siempre lugares de decisión.  
–Como…Como Jano–Hazel recordó el Santuario de Jano en la Colina de los Templos, de vuelta en el Campamento Júpiter. Los semidioses van ahí para tomar decisiones. Ellos lanzan una moneda, águila o sello, y esperan a que el dios de las dos cabezas los guíe adecuadamente. Hazel siempre había odiado ese lugar. Ella nunca había entendido por qué sus amigos estuviesen tan dispuestos a dejar que un dios se llevase su responsabilidad de elegir. Después de todo lo que Haxel había pasado, ella creía en la sabiduría de los dioses casi como ella creía en una máquina tragamonedas.  
La diosa de la magia hizo un siseo disgustado.  
–Jano y sus caminos. Él siempre te hace creer que todas las opciones son: negro o blanco, sí o no, adentro o afuera. De hecho, no es así de simple. Cuando sea que cruces las encrucijadas, siempre hay al menos tres caminos que seguir… Cuatro, si cuentas el camino hacia atrás. Tú estás en una encrucijada ahora, Hazel.  
Hazel miró de nuevo cada uno de los remolinantes portales: una guerra de semidioses, la destrucción del Argo II, desastre para ella y sus amigos.  
–Todas las opciones son malas.  
–Todas las opciones tienen riesgos–la diosa corrigió–. Pero, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?  
–¿Mi objetivo? –Hazel miró hacia las puertas sin poder hacer nada–. Ninguno de estos.  
La perra Hécuba gruñó. Gale, la hurón se deslió sobre los pies de la diosa, tirándose gases y crujiendo sus dientes.  
–Podrías ir hacia atrás–Hécate sugirió– trazar tu camino a Roma… Pero las fuerzas de Gea esperan eso. Ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá.  
–Bien… ¿Y qué quieres decir?  
Hécate se paró cerca de la antorcha más cercana. Ella recogió un puñado de fuego y esculpió las flamas hasta que ella estaba sosteniendo un mapa en miniatura del relieve de Italia.  
–Podrías ir hacia el Oeste–. Hécate apartó su dedo de su ardiente mapa–. Regresa a América con tu regalo, la Atenea Partenos. Tus camaradas en casa, Griegos y Romanos, están al borde de la guerra. Vete ahora y vas a salvar muchas vidas.  
–Vas a–repitió Hazel–. Pero Gea se supone que se levantará en Grecia. Ahí es donde están los gigantes reunidos.  
–Es verdad. Gea ha escogido el día de agosto primero, el Festín de Spes, diosa de la esperanza, para poderse alzar. Al despertarse en el Día de la Esperanza, ella intenta destruir toda la esperanza para siempre. Aún si alcanzan Grecia para entonces, ¿podrían detenerla? No lo sé–Hécate colocó su dedo en la cimas de los Apeninos–. Podrían ir al Este, a través de las montañas, pero Gea hará lo que sea para lograr que no crucen Italia. Ella ha puesto a los dioses de las montañas en su contra.  
–Ya lo hemos notado–Hazel dijo–-  
–Cualquier intento de cruzar los Apeninos significará la destrucción de su barco. Irónicamente, esta será la opción más segura para su tripulación. Puedo prever que todos de ustedes podrían sobrevivir a la explosión. Es posible, pero es improbable que ustedes puedan llegar a Epiro y cerrar las Puertas de la Muerte. Deben encontrar a Gea y prevenir su alza. Pero para ese entonces, ambos campamentos de semidioses serán destruidos. No tendrán a donde volver–Hécate sonrió–. Más bien, la destrucción de su barco los hará quedar varados en las montañas. Eso significaría el final de su misión, pero provocaría a ti a tus amigos mucho dolor y sufrimiento en los días por venir. La guerra con los gigantes tendría que ser ganada o perdida sin ustedes.  
Ganada o perdida sin nosotros.  
Una pequeña parte de culpa de Hazel se sintió conmovida. Ella había estado deseando una oportunidad para ser una chica normal. Ella ya no quería más dolor o sufrimiento para ella y para sus amigos. Ellos ya habían pasado por mucho.  
Ella miró hacia atrás de Hécate en el portal del medio. Ella vio a Percy y a Annabeth tirados, sin poder ser ayudados, antes de esas puertas color negro y plateado. Una oscura forma masiva, vagamente humanoide, se cernía sobre ellos, con los pies levantados como si fuese a aplastar a Perct.  
–¿Y qué hay acerca de ellos? –Hazel preguntó, con su voz rota–. ¿Percy y Annabeth?  
Hécate se encogió de hombros  
–Al Oeste, Este o Sur… Ellos morirán.  
–No es una opción–dijo Hazel.  
–Entonces ustedes tienen sólo un camino, aunque es el más peligroso  
El dedo de Hécate cruzó sus Apeninos miniatura, dejando una línea blanca brillante entre las flamas rojas.  
–Hay un paso secreto aquí en el norte, un lugar donde tengo influencia, donde Aníbal una vez cruzó cuando marchaba hacia Roma.  
La diosa hizo un trazo amplio… Hacia el norte de Italia, después hacia el Este hacia el mar, después al sur en la costa oeste de Grecia.  
–Una vez que pasen, podrán viajar al norte a Boloña y después a Venecia. Desde ahí, podrían navegar por el Adriático hasta su meta, aquí: Epiro en Grecia.  
Hazel no sabía mucho de geografía. Ella no tenía idea de cómo lucía el Mar Adriático. Ella nunca había escuchado de Boloña y todo lo que sabía de Venecia eran vagas historias de canales y góndolas. Pero una cosa era obvia.  
–Eso está demasiado lejos del camino.  
–Por eso es que Gea no espera que tomen esta ruta–Hécate dijo–. Puedo esconder su progreso de alguna manera, pero el éxito de su viaje dependerá en ti, Hazel Levesque. Tú debes aprender a usar la Niebla.  
– ¿Yo? – El corazón de Hazel se sentía como si fuese a salir de su caja torácica–. ¿Usar la Niebla, cómo?  
Hécate desapareció su mapa de Italia. Ella le dio una palmada a la perra negra Hécuba. La Niebla se juntó alrededor del Labrador hasta que lo escondió completamente dentro de un tipo coco de color blanco. La niebla se aclaró con el sonido de un "¡poof!". Donde había estado parado el perro, ahora estaba una gatita con mirada malhumorada y con ojos dorados.  
–Miau–se quejó.  
–Soy la diosa de la Niebla–explicó Hécate–. Soy la responsable de mantener el velo que separa el mundo de los dioses del mundo de los mortales. Mis hijos aprenden a usar la Niebla para su beneficio, para crear ilusiones o influenciar las mentes de los mortales. Otros semidioses pueden hacer esto también, por supuesto. Y tú también, Hazel, si quieres ayudar a tus amigos.  
–Pero…–Hazel miró a la gata–. Ella supo que era realmente Hécuba, la labradora negra, pero no se pudo convencer del todo. El gata se veía tan real–. No puedo hacerlo.  
–Tu madre tenía el talento–dijo Hécate–. Tú lo tienes aún más. Como hija de Plutón que ha regresado de la muerte, entiendes el velo entre ambos mundos mejor que la mayoría. Tú puedes controlar la Niebla. Si no… Bien, tu hermano Nico te lo ha advertido. Los espíritus le han susurrado, le han susurrado tu futuro. Cuando llegues a la Casa de Hades, conocerás un enemigo formidable. Ella no puede ser vencida por la fuerza o por una espada. Tú sola puedes vencerla, y necesitarás magia.  
Las piernas de Hazel tambaleaban. Ella recordó la siniestra expresión de Nico, con sus dedos enterrándose en su brazo.  
"No le puedes decir a los demás. No aún. Su valor está siendo estirado al máximo."  
– ¿Quién? –Hazel graznó–. ¿Quién es este enemigo?  
–No diré su nombre–dijo Hécate–. Eso le alertaría tu presencia antes de que estés lista para enfrentarla. Ve al Norte, Hazel. Mientras viajas, practica invocando la Niebla. Cuando llegues a Boloña, busca a los dos enanos. Ellos te llevarán a un tesoro que los ayudará a sobrevivir en la Casa de Hades.  
–No entiendo.  
–Miau–el gato se quejó.  
–Sí, sí, Hécuba–la diosa movió su mano de nuevo y la gatita desapareció. La labradora negra estaba de nuevo en su lugar.  
–Entenderás, Hazel–prometió la diosa–. De vez en cuando, enviaré a Gale para revisar tu progreso.  
La hurón siseó, con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos repletos de malicia.  
–Genial–murmuró Hazel.  
–Antes de que llegues a Epiro, tienes que estar preparada–dijo Hécate–. Si tienes éxito, entonces nos veremos de nuevo… Para la batalla final.  
Una batalla final, pensó Hazel. Oh, qué alegría.  
Hazel se preguntó si ella podría prevenir las revelaciones que había visto a través de la Niebla– Leo cayéndose del cielo; Frank tropezándose en la oscuridad, solo y gravemente herido; Percy y Annabeth a merced de un gigante oscuro.  
Ella odiaba los acertijos y sus avisos inciertos. Ella comenzaba a despreciar las encrucijadas.  
–¿Por qué me estás ayudando? –Hazel preguntó–. En el Campamento Júpiter, decían que estabas aliada con los Titanes en la guerra pasada.  
Los ojos negros de Hécate brillaron.  
–Porque yo soy una titánide– hija de Perses y Asteria. Mucho antes de que los Olímpicos llegaran al poder, yo controlaba la Niebla. A pesar de esto, en la Primera Titanomaquia, hace milenios, me alié con Zeus en contra de Cronos. No estaba ciega para ver la maldad de Cronos. Esperaba que Zeus fuese un mejor rey.  
Ella dio una pequeña risa amarga.  
–Cuando Deméter perdió a su hija Perséfone, raptada por tu padre, guié a Deméter por las noches más oscuras con mis antorchas, ayudando en su búsqueda. Y cuando se alzaron los gigantes por primera vez, me alié con los dioses. Peleé contra mi archi-enemigo Clitio, hecho por Gea para absorber y vencer mi magia.  
–Clitio–Hazel nunca había oído ese nombre– Cli-tio– pero el decirlo hacía a sus articulaciones sentirse más pesadas. Ella miró las imágenes en el portal del norte–la forma masiva acercándose a Percy y a Annabeth–. ¿Es él el problema en la Casa de Hades?  
–Oh, él los espera allá–dijo Hécate–. Pero primero deben derrotar a la bruja. A menos que quieras que…  
Ella chasqueó sus dedos y todos los portales se oscurecieron. La Niebla se disolvió, las imágenes se fueron.  
–Todos nos enfrentamos a encrucijadas –dijo la diosa–. Cuando Cronos se alzó por segunda vez, cometí un error. Lo apoyé. Crecí siendo ignorada por los llamados dioses "grandes". A pesar de mis años de servicio leal, ellos me negaron un trono en su sala…  
La hurón chilló enojadamente.  
–Pero ya no importa–la diosa suspiró–. Ahora estoy en paz de nuevo con el Olimpo. Aún ahora, cuando están en caída –sus ejércitos Griego y Romano peleando uno contra el otro– Los ayudaré. Griego o Romano, yo siempre he sido Hécate. Les ayudaré en contra de los gigantes, si prueban que valen la pena. Así que, ahora es tu elección, Hazel Levesque. ¿Confiarás en mí… o huirás de mí, como tan seguido hacen los dioses del Olimpo?  
La sangre rugía en los oídos de Hazel. ¿Podía ella creer en esta oscura diosa, quien le había dado a su madre a magia que arruinó su vida? Perdón, pero no. A ella no le gustaban mucho la labradora de Hécate ni tampoco su gaseosa hurón. Pero ella sabía que no podía dejar morir a Percy y a Annabeth.  
–Iré hacia el Norte–ella dijo–. Tomaremos tu secreto tras las montañas.  
Hécate asintió, sin la menor pinta de satisfacción en su cara.  
–Has escogido bien, aunque el camino no será sencillo. Muchos monstruos se revelarán ante ustedes. Inclusive algunos de mis propios sirvientes se han aliado con Gea, esperando destruir el mundo mortal.  
La diosa tomó el doble de antorchas de sus estantes.  
–Prepárate, hija de Plutón. Si tienes éxito en contra de la bruja, nos veremos de nuevo.  
–Tendré éxito–prometió Hazel–. Y Hécate, no estoy escogiendo ninguno de tus caminos, lo hago por mi cuenta.  
La diosa arqueó sus cejas. Su hurón se retorció y su perro gruñó.  
–Encontraremos alguna forma de detener a Gea–dijo Hazel–. Vamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos del Tártaro. Vamos a mantener juntos a la tripulación y al barco y vamos a detener al Campamento Júpiter y al Campamento Mestizo de entrar en una guerra. Vamos a hacerlo todo.  
La tormenta aulló, las paredes negras del remolino comenzó a girar más fuerte.  
–Interesante–dijo Hécate, como si Hazel fuese un resultado inesperado de un experimento científico–. Eso valdría mágicamente la pena.  
Una ola de oscuridad cubrió el mundo. Cuando la vista de Hazel regresó, la tormenta, la diosa y sus sirvientes se habían ido. Hazel se paró a un lado de la colina, bajo el sol de la mañana, sola en las ruinas, excepto por Arión, quien corría al lado de ella, relinchando impacientemente.  
–Estoy de acuerdo–Hazel le dijo al caballo–. Vámonos de aquí.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Leo preguntó mientras Hazel trepaba a bordo del Argo II.  
Las manos de Hazel aún temblaban por su plática con la diosa. Ella miró sobre la barandilla y vio el rastro de Arión expandiéndose a través de las colinas de Italia. Ella esperó que su amigo se alejara, pero no podía culparlo por quererse alejar lo más pronto posible.  
El campo relucía por el sol veraniego que reflejaba el rocío mañanero. En la colina, las viejas ruinas se mantenían blancas y silenciosas–sin rastro alguno de caminos antiguos, o diosas, o hurones gaseosos.  
–¿Hazel? –Nico preguntó.  
Sus piernas se torcían. Nico y Leo tomaron sus brazos y la ayudaron a subir los escalones de la cubierta. Ella se sintió avergonzada, cayéndose como una damisela de cuento de hadas, pero su energía se había ido. El recordar las escenas brillantes en aquél cruce de caminos la llenó de terror.  
–Conocí a Hécate–ella dijo.  
No les dijo todo. Ella recordó lo que Nico había dicho: "su valor está sido estirado al máximo". Pero ella les dijo acerca del paso del norte, a través de las montañas y del desvío que Hécate había descrito que los podría llevar a Epiro.  
Cuando acabó, Nico tomó su mano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.  
–Hazel, conociste a Hécate en un cruce de caminos. Eso es… Eso es algo a lo que muchos semidioses no sobreviven. Y los que sobreviven nunca son los mismos. ¿Estás segura que tú…?  
–Estoy bien–ella insistió–.  
Pero ella sabía que no era así. Ella recordó cuán intrépida y enojada ella se sintió, diciéndole a la diosa que ella había encontrado su propio camino y que tendría éxito en todo. Ahora, su alarde parecía ridículo. Su valor la había abandonado.  
– ¿Y qué hay si Hécate intenta engañarnos? –Preguntó Leo–. Esta ruta podría ser una trampa.  
Hazel negó con la cabeza.  
–Si fuese una trampa, creo que Hécate habría hecho que la ruta del sur sonase tentadora. Y créeme, no lo hizo.  
Leo sacó una calculadora de su cinturón de herramientas y presionó algunos números. Eso es… Algo como trescientas millas fuera de nuestro camino hacia Venecia. Después, tenemos que regresar al Adriático. Y… ¿Dijiste algo de unos camellos enanos?  
–Enanos en Boloña–Hazel dijo–. Supongo que Boloña es una ciudad. Pero el por qué debemos encontrar enanos ahí… No tengo ni idea. Quizá algún tesoro que nos ayude en la misión.  
–Huh–Leo dijo–. Quiero decir, me interesa lo del tesoro, pero…  
–Es nuestra mejor opción–Nico ayudó a Hazel a ponerse de pie–. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido y viajar tan rápido como podamos. Las vidas de Percy y Annabeth dependen en ello.  
– ¿Rápido? –Sonrió Leo–. Puedo hacerlo rápido.  
Él corrió hacia la consola y comenzó a mover interruptores. Nico tomó el brazo de Hazel y la guió hacia afuera del alcance del oído de Leo.  
–¿Qué más dijo Hécate? ¿Dijo algo de…?  
–No puedo– Hazel lo interrumpió. Las imágenes que ella había visto casi la abrumaron: Percy y Annabeth sin ayuda bajo los pies de aquellas puertas de metal negro, el gigante oscuro acercándose a ellos, Hazel atrapada en un brillante mazo de luz, sin poder ayudar.  
"Debes vencer a la bruja", Hécate había dicho. "Tú sola puedes vencerla. A no ser que…"  
El fin, pensó Hazel. Todos los portales cerrados. Toda la esperanza extinta. Nico le había advertido. Él se había comunicado con los muertos, los había oído susurrando pistas acerca de su futuro. Dos hijos del Inframundo deben entrar en la Casa de Hades. Ellos se enfrentarán a un enemigo imposible de vencer. Sólo uno de ellos pasará a las Puertas de la Muerte.  
Hazel no pudo mirar a los ojos de su hermano.  
–Te lo diré más tarde–ella prometió, intentando que su voz no temblara–. Ahora, deberíamos descansar lo más que podamos. Esta noche, cruzaremos los Apeninos.


	6. Annabeth V

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los capitulo que publique antes, incluyendo este, los personajes de la historia y la trama, me pertenecen, todo esto es obra del genio Rick Riordan.

* * *

**V**

**Annabeth**

******Nueve días**  
Mientras caía, Annabeth pensó en Hesíodo, el viejo poeta griego que especulaba que se tardarían 9 días en caer de la tierra al Tártaro.  
Ella esperaba que Hesíodo estuviese mal. Ella perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo ella y Percy habían estado cayendo… ¿Horas? ¿Un día? Se sintió como una eternidad. Ellos habían estado agarrándose las manos todo el tiempo desde que cayeron al abismo. Ahora Percy la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola mientras caían hacia la absoluta oscuridad.  
El viento silbaba en los oídos de Annabeth. El aire se hizo más caliente y más apagado, como si estuviesen cayendo dentro de la garganta de un dragón gigante. Su recientemente roto tobillo palpitaba, pero ella no sabría decir si todavía estaba enredado en telarañas.  
Ese monstruo maldito, Aracne. A pesar de haber sido atrapada en su propia telaraña, aplastada por un auto y aventada hacia el Tártaro, la mujer araña tuvo su revancha. De alguna manera su hilo se había enredado en la pierna de Annabeth y la había tirado hacia el abismo, con Percy incluido.  
Annabeth no quería imaginar que Aracne siguiese viva, en algún lugar debajo de ellos en la oscuridad. Ella no quería ver a ese monstruo otra vez cuando llegasen al fondo. Viendo el lado positivo, asumiendo que hubiese un fondo, Annabeth y Percy probablemente serían aplastados en el impacto, así que las arañas gigantes eran la menor de sus preocupaciones.  
Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Percy e intentó no sollozar. Ella nunca esperó que su vida fuese fácil. La mayoría de los semidioses murieron jóvenes en las manos de terribles monstruos. Así era como pasaba desde los tiempos antiguos. Los griegos inventaron la tragedia. Ellos sabían que los héroes más grandes no tenían finales felices.  
Aún así, esto era injusto. Ella había pasado por tantas cosas para conseguir esa estatua de Atenea. Y justo cuando lo logró, cuando las cosas se comenzaron a ver bien y ella se había reunido con Percy, ellos cayeron hacia su muerte.  
Ni siquiera los dioses no pueden idear un destino tan retorcido.  
Pero Gea no era como los otros dioses. La Madre Tierra era más vieja, más cruel, más sangrienta. Annabeth podía imaginarla riéndose mientras ellos caían a las profundidades.  
Annabeth apretó sus labios contra la oreja de Percy.

–Te amo.  
Ella no estaba segura de que él pudo oírla–pero si ellos iban a morir, ella quería que esas fuesen sus últimas palabras.  
Ella intentó desesperadamente idear un plan que los salvara. Ella es una hija de Atenea. Ella se lo había demostrado a sí misma en los túneles debajo de Roma, venciendo una serie de desafíos con sólo su inteligencia. Pero ella no pudo pensar en otra forma para poder meter reversa o retardar su caída.  
Ninguno de ellos tenía el poder de volar– no cómo Jason, que podía controlar el viento; o Frank, quien podía transformarse en un animal alado. Si llegaban al fondo a una velocidad terminal… Bien, ella sabía concerteza qué significaba terminal.  
Ella se preguntaba seriamente si ellos podrían hacer un paracaídas con sus camisetas–así de desesperada estaba– cuando algo a sus alrededores cambió. La oscuridad se tintó en un color rojo grisáceo. Ella se dio cuenta de que podía ver el cabello de Percy mientras ella lo abrazaba. El silbido en sus oídos se transformó en algo así como un rugido. El aire se hizo intolerablemente caliente, permeado con un olor a huevos podridos.  
De repente, el tobogán por el que habían estado cayendo se abrió a una basta caverna. A media milla debajo de ellos, quizá, Annabeth vio el fondo. Por un momento, ella se asombró tanto que no pudo pensar bien. Toda la isla de Manhattan pudo haber cavido en esa caverna– y eso que ella no pudo ver su total extensión. Nubes rojas colgaban del aire como sangre vaporizada. El terreno–al menos lo que ella pudo ver– era rocoso con planicies negras, rodeado de montañas ásperas y ardientes grietas. A la izquierda de Annabeth, el suelo se abría en una serie de acantilados, como escaleras colosales guiando lo más profundo del abismo.  
El hedor a azufre hizo difícil que ella se concentrara, pero se concentró en el suelo directamente debajo de ellos y vio una línea de líquido negro brillante– un río.  
–¡Percy! –ella gritó en su oído–. ¡Agua!  
Ella hizo gestos frenéticamente. La cara de Percy era difícil de leer en la tenue lu roja. Él parecía encerrado en una concha de mar y atemorizado, pero asintió como si lo entendiera.  
Percy podía controlar el agua–asumiendo que había agua debajo de ellos. Él podría ser capaz de suavizar su caída de alguna forma. Por supuesto, Annabeth había oído terribles historias acerca de los ríos del Inframundo. Ellos podían llevare tus memorias, o quemar tu cuerpo y alma en cenizas. Pero decidió no pensar en ello. Esta era su única oportunidad.  
El río se lanzó hacia ellos. En el último segundo, Percy gritó desafiante. El agua salió disparada en un géiser masivo y lo tragó completamente.


End file.
